Run Away
by ForeverInLove18
Summary: After a car crash that kills her father, and a kidnapper that kills her sister, Katniss Everdeen is left alone with her alcoholic, abusive Mother. So she leaves to New York and starts a new life as a model, singer, actress. New town, new job, new name. But she never thought her new life would include going home to see the gorgeous bakers son again. OOC and Summary is terrible.
1. Chapter 1: My Story

RUN AWAY

Chapter One: My Story

Summary: After the car crash that takes the life of her father, and the kidnapper that kills her beloved sister, Katniss Everdeen is left alone with her depressed, alcoholic, abusive Mother. So she leaves to New York and starts a new life as a model, singer, actress. New town, new job, new name. But she never thought her new life would include the gorgeous baker's son from her home town. Definitely Out Of Character.

One thousand six hundred forty three, one thousand six hundred forty four, one thousand six hundred forty five, one thousand six hundred forty six, one thousand six hundred forty seven. I count in my mind as I shuffle through the thick wad of cash, the result of years of part time jobs and baby sitting. 1650 dollars. Enough for a crap flight and a couple months in a shitty apartment until I get my new life together.

Careful not to make a single noise, I creep over to the loose floor board under my bed and hide the money under. Its nearly 8:30 now. I glance at my reflection quickly to make sure I look perfect. Smooth olive skin, and long brown locks that fall down my back in loose curls. Large silver eyes framed by long dark lashes, a pert nose, and even white teeth surrounded by pouty red lips.

I'm not a slut or anything, I don't wear much makeup. A bit of concealer to cover any bruises, a touch of mascara and eyeliner, and some lip gloss. I'm dressed simple in black high top converse, short denim shorts, and a black tank top with the words "F*CK YOU" in bold red letters to match my nail polish. I was never too girly but I got more into fashion and makeup once Prim….left. She always wants me to dress up more. I mean…wanted me too.

I should explain. As a child, my life was perfect. Caring mother, loving father, and adorable little sister. We were as happy as we could be, like those families you see on television. It all went down one day when I was 11 and Prim was only 7. My father was on the way home for dinner like every other day. But this day was different because that day there was some drunk maniac driving around. He ran a stoplight and BOOM. Right into my father. He died instantly.

I was depressed. Prim was young but she understand the full depth of the situation. I think the worst part of it all was actually explaining it to her. After a couple weeks, I almost believed things would go back to normal. Until one day I came home to see my mother on the floor, surrounded by old pictures of my father. Screaming, crying, drinking, she was a mess. Prim and I comforted her until she fell asleep and we thought it would be over. But it happened again, and again, and again.

Eventually comfort didn't work. No matter how long we held her, no matter how soft we stroked her hair, she didn't get better. A few days after my 12th birthday, it happened again. We went through the normal routine except this time, she slapped me. Hard. Right across the face. That's when it all began.

Slapping, kicking, punching. I never fought back because letting her beat me was the only way to stop her from getting to Prim. Months later, It became too much. I was an empty shell. Then one day, while I cried in the rain, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy approached me.

"I'm sorry." was all he said before handing me a warm loaf of bread. Peeta Mellark. He was the bakers son and he knew. He knew because he went through it himself. His mother was a screaming bitch. Even more then mine. The only difference was, everyone knew about his mother. No one knew abut mine. It was a secret I kept to myself. Sometimes it was easy, and others it was nearly impossible. But no one would believe that the sweet hospital nurse who lost her husband, was a raging, abusive, alcoholic in her spare time. But he did.

Peeta was still happy. His mother beat him constantly, her angry screams could be heard from miles away yet that warm, confident smile was always there. He was strong. I could be strong like him.

That short exchange of only two words gave me hope. I carried on living. I smiled, I laughed and I joked everyday. I got a couple friends (Madge, Leevy, and Gale) who I love, and I took care of Prim. I was healing. So of course, life just had to ruin it all. Again.

This time I was nearly 14. My mother hadn't had a sip of alcohol in two weeks. I was defiantly not ready to forgive her now (or ever) but Prim told me to give her a chance. She did seem sorry. So I did. Worst mistake of my entire life.

I went to school and Prim told me she had a field trip, so she'd be home earlier. I came home to find a note saying "Mom and I went out for dinner. She's much better now. Leftovers in the fridge. Love you, Prim." Thinking if Prim could trust her, I could to. So I warmed some pizza and watched a movie. The sky grew darker and it was nearly 11:00. I was worried now. Just as I was about to run out the door, it burst open, revealing my mother.

I was relieved until I realized Prim wasn't with her. And she was drunk. No! I thought.

"Where is she!" I screamed. But she just stared back at me with empty eyes and pointed groggily towards the television. A young brunette was speaking on the local news channel. I remember the exact words.

Local news reports capturing of the kidnapper, "Josh Dunane." Who recently escaped from Prison. Unfortunately, in his clutches, he held a little girl. Primrose Everdeen, only ten years old. As the police attempted to calm him, he fired the gun into her brain. We mourn the loss of this innocent child and Ducane has been been given a life sentence. A moment of silence for Primrose. Thank you and goodnight, this is channel four news.

I cried for days. Mother was worse. She told me it wasn't her fault, that Prim went outside and for some air, she only had a couple drinks, she tried to help. But I know they're all lies. The truth was, she got drunk and left Prim alone. It's all her fault and no matter what she does, I will never forgive her. Once she realized that, she resorted back to alcohol. I stayed strong though. Strong for Prim.

I found her journal. She talked about how much she loved me and she didn't blame Mother for her choices. She said she wished I was more bold like her and I would dress nicer. All I want is for her to be happy. So I did. She also said she wanted me to follow my dreams. She said I was an amazing singer, and I should show the world. She said she wished she felt bad for being a burden and not letting me do what I wanted.

And that is my story. Sad isn't it. Downright depressing. My life should be a book or a movie. Anyways I want to look nice because this is my last day of school. I've decided it's time. I'm 15 with no real family, Gale's moved away, Madge and Leevy can live a few years without me. They're the only ones that know my plan. I have a one way plane ticket to New York with my name on it, an already rented apartment, and a packed suitcase hidden in the back of my closet. I'm ready.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes & A Suprise

RUN AWAY

Chapter Two: Goodbyes

I grab my school bag and run downstairs. I'm greeted with the thick, foul stench of rotten food, sweat, and of course, beer. My so called mother is passed out on the couch, her pudgy fingers still clutching a glass bottle, drool dripping out of her scowling mouth. Disgusting.

I run out the door and see Madge and Leevy sitting in Madge's pink convertible. She's the mayor's daughter so she's pretty rich. I hop into the front seat and greet them casually. We talk on the way to school and Madge pulls into a parking space and we all hop out.

SKIP BORING SCHOOL.

The bell rings and we all rush out of History as fast as possible. It's not like I need the homework anyways, right?

"So, is tonight it?" Madge asks sadly, her blue eyes shining with tears. Leevy turns to me, her big eyes searching me for an answer. They could not be more different.

Madge is as pale as a vampire, with blue eyes and pure blonde curls that reach her slim shoulders. Delicate, quiet and reserved. Leevy on the other hand is more daring and athletic. Muscular with tanned skin and long, pin-straight, black hair. She has big brown doe-eyes that I feel would suit Madge more.

"Yes." is all I can manage. Leevy stares me down.

"When?"

"My flights at 8:00, so I'll have to leave around 6:00."

"Damn it!" Madge shrieks, which makes us stare. Madge doesn't curse. Ever. "Why didn't you tell us sooner! I have plans so I can't drive you!" She says.

"It's fine, I'll walk." Leevy gives me a look.

"Really? You'll walk for a half hour?"

"It's not that bad! It's good exercise too." I retort stubbornly.

Leevy doesn't have a car. I know you think we should be crying and they should be telling me not to go and live with them but we're not like that. They understand me. They know I want to follow my dreams of becoming a singer and start my new life. They'll visit me every break and call every day. We're not that emotional anyways.

As they stop by my house, Madge stops the car. We're silent for a long time.

"I love you guys." I say, my eyes threatening to tear up. No! I never cry. At that moment Madge and Leevy burst into tears simultaneously and I join them shortly.

Between sobs we whisper things like "I love you" and "I'll miss you" and "Good Luck." About ten minutes later, I get out of the car and give them a hug and kiss on the cheek. Before I turn, Madge stops me.

"Here." She murmurs, handing me an a gold necklace. The pendant on the end is a mocking jay. A beautiful bird that can replicate any melody. They used to fall silent when my father sang and repeat him instantly. I love to sing, but I'll never be as amazing as him.

Tears that I just wiped away are falling again as I slip the necklace over my head.

"Goodbye." I whisper before I head over to my front door. I turn around for one last long look at my best friends before opening the door, walking through, and slowly closing it shut. Goodbye.

It's nearly 6:00 now. I have a large duffle and another large suitcase, a large carry on and my purse. I have everything I need. I double-checked. All my clothes, underclothes, shoes, and accessories. Makeup, toiletries, my ipod and phone, chargers, my favorite books and some old memories. Such as a photo album and Prim's Journal.

I spend a couple minutes deciding what to write for my mother. The most she deserves is a simple explanation. So that's what I'll give her. I read over my note.

**Dear Mother, **

**Can I really call you a mother anymore? After all I put you through, you don't deserve the title. I know father died and I made excuses for you. But after a year, when I had moved on, you couldn't. If I really tried, I could forgive you for drinking. I could forgive you for hurting me. But I can't forgive you for hurting Prim. So I'm leaving. Honestly, I would have left you the minute after you hit me. But I couldn't leave Prim, and I wasn't old enough to care for her. Now that Prim's gone, I know she wants me to move on. She wants me to follow my dreams and start a career. I hope you're sober enough to read this. Because you should now what you've done. Goodbye.**

**- Katniss**

A tear forms in my eye and drops onto the note. Wiping it away, I place it on the dresser of my mothers bedroom. It's 6:00. She'll be home soon. With one last look at the house, I walk outside.

It's cold. Really cold. The weather forecast said it would be warm and sunny. Warm and sunny my ass. There's still at least 20 minutes left and I can't feel my hands. An old truck pulls up next to me and I really start to panic. What if it's some creepy rapist? Or a murderer? I hurry up my walking into a jog and move away from the car. It stops and the door opens. I'm about to run until I see him.

Peeta Mellark.

Okay I'm really panicking now. He crosses his arms and gives me a cold stare.

"What are you doing?" Wow…he looks really cute right now. Focus, Katniss!

"Nothing." I say evasively. Unfortunately, I can't lie to save my life. He glares.

"I heard you talking with your friends. You can't leave!" He protests angrily. Why does he care? Does he actually not want me to leave? We're not really friends always so…why?

"Look, my life is shit. My mother's insane and the rest of my family is dead." I say.

"My life is shit too but you don't see me running away from it." Peeta says angrily. I pause when I realize he goes through what I do too. He knows how I feel.

"I…I want to be a singer. I want a new life and I can't do that here. Please just let me go."

Peeta stares at me. "Fine, but let me give you a ride. You look freezing." I nod and follow him into the truck.

As I settle into the passenger seat, he turns up the heat and wraps his jacket around me. It's soft and warm and smells just like him. Vanilla and Cinnamon. Baking bread. It's delicious. I graciously pull it tighter around me and relax a bit.

"So…singer eh?" He asks. "I'm glad, you're an great." I'm silent for a moment. Has Peeta ever heard me sing?

"I have." He says as if he's reading my mind. "When we were 5. In Kindergarten, you sang the valley song. You were in a red plaid dress and your hair was in two br-" His voice quiets down and he's blushing.

"Peeta." I say. "That's really sweet." And it is. It's adorable he remembers something so long ago and still cares about me.

"Thank you for the bread by the way." I whisper. His head shoots up and he stares straight into my eyes.

"You're welcome." He murmurs back.

We pull into the air port parking lot and he volunteers to take me inside. We check in and pass through security. Finally we reach my gate. Boarding has started but I have a couple minutes.

"So….thanks for this." I say. Peeta looks…disappointed? So I wrap my arms around him in a tight hug, inhaling his sweet scent and snuggling into his strong arms. My head rests on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, which has increased a lot by the way.

When we pull away, I still see the faint blush on his cheeks. I'm trying really hard not to think about how much I enjoyed the hug, and how cute he looks right now. "You don't have to leave you know…" he whispers, breaking into my thoughts. I look back at him. Doesn't he get it?

"I'm sorry." Is all I say. His big blue eyes are glassy and wet. Is he really crying because of me?

"I can't make you stay," he says, his husky voice cracking, "but I have to tell you something." My brows furrow in confusion. As much as I try to deny it, I want him to tell me he cares. I'll just never admit it out loud in case I'm let down. I guess I just don't want to show my weakness. But it's impossible to avoid. I care about him. More then I should.

"What?" I finally get out.

"I love you, Katniss."

WHAT?


	3. Chapter 3: Running

RUN AWAY

Chapter Three: Running

**Previously: **

"Katniss, I love you."

WHAT?

Peeta Pov

I know it's crazy and stupid and there's a 99.9% chance she'll hit me but I don't care. Like if you were about to die, wouldn't you get everything off your chest? Wouldn't you tell your bully what you really think, forgive your enemies, meet the friends you haven't seen in years? So that's what I'm doing. Let's face it, I'm never going to see Katniss again. So why not?

Katniss Pov

Oh my god. Peeta loves me. Am I surprised? Honestly, no. There were rumors all through out my years in middle and high school. I never believed them, but I caught his gorgeous eyes following me in the halls more then once. He was always TOO kind and TOO considerate to a girl he barely knew. It all makes sense now.

Now here's the real question. Do I love him back? I don't know. I feel something for him, I care about him. He's good looking, sweet, funny, talented. He's a real catch. I'd be lucky to have him.

I've had boyfriends before. A few flings, they only lasted a couple weeks, but I'm definitely not inexperienced. My longest relationship was from 9th grade to a couple months ago. Gale. We were best friends, we became more. I guess we were better off friends. Gale was angry at first, but he says he's cool now. Anyways without me, he moved away to get a job. Haven't talked to him in a while.

But he was my first love. I honestly felt love with him. And I'm sure if I tried harder, I could have gotten it back. But it just wasn't right. But Peeta…is he? I realize I've been still for moments and Peeta is eagerly waiting for my answer. Crap. What do I do now? Follow your heart, Katniss. That's what Prim would have said.

So, following her advice, I listen to my instincts. I lean in towards him, our faces so close. Closer, closer, our noses are touching. My eyes flutter closed and our lips press gently against each others. His are still at first, but he quickly reacts and kisses back. It isn't long or sexual, it's sweet and short. But it was amazing.

My whole mind went fuzzy and I forgot everything I was scared about. Warmth spread through out my whole body and I wanted to pull him against me. It was right, It was perfect. It was fire.

Gale's kisses were passionate. Hungry. I liked them too. But I never felt the spark. I always heard other girls talking about it in movies or books, but because I was in love with Gale (or so I thought), and I never felt the spark, I assumed it was some stupid made up fantasy for horny teenage girls. Looks like I was wrong, huh?

I slowly pull away and before I can say anything else, the strict lady at the counter opens her mouth. "Excuse me, darling? The plane's doors are about to close in less then a minute." her loud texan accent was urgent and rushed.

Less then a minute? Shit! I look from the door to Peeta, whose face is still flushed from the kiss, but his eyes are sad and his mouth curved down into a frown. I know he's upset and I just want to kiss him again. But…the plane, my career, my dream…it's all waiting for me behind those doors that are just about to close.

Peeta, my dream, Peeta, my dream. I knew it's selfish, I knew it's cruel and I know I might hate myself later, and worse, he'll hate me, but the dream I want, and Prim wanted is more important to me then a boy I barely know.

And what if I stayed and Peeta and I broke up? I'd have lost my chance and everything. I glance back at his heartbroken face, because I think he knows what I'm doing.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, "Goodbye, Peeta, boy with the bread." And then I do what I do best.

Run Away.


	4. Chapter 4: The After Math

RUN AWAY

ALSO ABOUT THAT PERSON THAT SAID SHE DIDN'T GET HIS NUMBER, I REALIZE THAT WOULD BE THE RATIONAL THING TO DO BUT CAN WE JUST PRETEND LIKE IT'S NOT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY? THANKS :) LUV YA

Chapter Four: The After Math

Peeta Pov:

She left. Ran away. Got on that huge white plane and flew off to her new life. Her new life without me. I feel like a petty emotional girl who cries and eats ice cream in her bed for weeks when her boyfriend cheats on her. Except I don't have the memory of her as my girlfriend, all I have is that one kiss. That amazing kiss.

The feeling of her skin against mine, the way she smelt of fresh mint and fruit, and her soft hair brushing against me cheeks. She was perfection. An angel in human form. She called me the boy with the bread. Obviously referring to the time I gave her bread, told her to carry on. I'm glad she remembered. Now I know at least I'll be in her thoughts.

But she's gone. The girl I've loved for 10 years is gone. And I'll never get her back.

Katniss Pov:

I cried the entire plane ride. I sat silently, curled into a ball, tears streaming down my face. Did I do the right thing? Or will this be one of those things I regret so much in the future? Why can't I be in two places at once? I miss him already. Peeta. I don't know anything about him. He's nice, smart, a baker, a wrestler, and he smells like a bakery. That's it. There's no depth or understanding but I like him. A lot.

When I get to New York, I feel so many emotions rush through me. I'm torn between screaming, crying and laughing. I feel upset, because of all the people I've left behind. I feel happy, just for being here and a step closer to my goals, and I feel like shit because I'm in a big ass city where I don't know anyone, and I'm totally and completely LOST.

Fuck My Life.

It's been almost an hour. I can't find a cab, I guess they don't come to this side of town. Suddenly, my head hits something hard, and I fall to the ground, feeling dizzy and seeing spots.

"Catnip?" I here. The familiar gruff voice and poorly-created nickname. I know it can only be one person. Gale.

Squealing like someone who just met Finnick Odair (the super cute actor), I throw my arms around Gale, nearly knocking him over and a tight hug. Why is he here? In New York?

"Oh My Gosh! Gale! What are you doing here?" I yell. As he tells his story, I notice he hasn't changed much. The same dark hair and eyes much like me. He's more muscular and tan, but he looks great. Really great.

"Well, after we broke up, there was nothing holding me back. I wasn't learning anything in school and I was almost 18 so I left. I'm sorry I haven't called in a while. Now what are you doing here missy?" He says, waggling his eyebrows. I let out a loud laugh, I miss this. I miss him.

"Well, I had enough money, so…I left. I left my mom and came here." He nods, he always knew my home life was tough.

"So…were you thinking of singing?" He asks. I nod my head eagerly. "Well, that's great because…I got a new job in a recording studio and I think you're an amazing singer and….well…." He trails off, blushing.

"OH MY GOD YES! YES!" I scream. I would love to work with Gale. We're great friends and I know for a fact he's like a music guru. Not kidding, he knows everything. He can also play guitar and does some singing as well. We won three talent shows in a row together in Middle School.

While I'm still jumping up and down like a 5-year-old, Gale stops me. His eyes are on my neck and I realize he's staring at the Mocking Jay necklace.

"I always liked Mocking Jays." He says thoughtfully. I know that face. He's formulating a plan. And knowing Gale, It'll be awesome.

I give Gale my address and he takes me there. He lives a couple blocks away so he goes home shortly after. There isn't much to this place. There's one large room, with a couch, mini fridge, stove, sink, table and a small bed. There's also a small bathroom. It's not glamorous, and the furnitures chipped and old. The brick walls are stained with things I don't even want to think about, but I'll make do.


	5. Chapter 5: Sucsess 2 Years Later

RUN AWAY

The song is Better Then Revenge by Taylor Swift.

Chapter Five: Success, 2 years later

"Katy! Katy! Hurry your ass up, would you?" Cinna yells from across the hall. That's my new name. I wanted it to be similar to my original, you know? Keep a piece of my old life.

"Coming!" I yell back as I check myself out. My long, dark brown hair is in waves, and I admire the blonde highlights in them. The smoky eyeshadow and eyeliner bring out the sparkle in my silver eyes and go along nicely with the crimson lipstick.

I like my outfit today. It's edgy, stylish and simple. It's me. A mid-thigh length black dress with a sweetheart neckline and open-toed red heels with straps that wrap around my legs nearly all the way to my knees. I grab my signature mocking jay necklace and jeweled microphone and run out the door.

"Sorry!" I say to Cinna, apologetically. He just smiles and gently pushes me towards the stage. I can hear the screams of fans getting louder and louder. I get into position and wait on the mark. Slowly, the platform rises up to the stage and I'm enfolded in neon lights and smoke. Dramatic right?

The guitars and drums begin and I open my mouth to sing.

Now go stand in the corner And think about what you did Ha, time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer And

I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him

She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause

She took him faster than you can say sabotage

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it

I underestimated just who I was dealing with

She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum

She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

I think her ever present frown is a little troubling

She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me

But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him, but haven't you heard?

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him, but I always get the last word

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

'Cause I don't think you do

Oh Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

I don't think you do, I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause

C'mon show me how much better you are

See you deserve some applause

'Cause you're so much better

She took him faster than you can say sabotage

After a few more songs, I say goodnight and rush of stage. It's late and I'm exhausted, so I throw on a simple cropped denim jacket and head out. I need an early night because Cinna says I need to be at the studio at seven am. He says he's got a surprise for me.

On my way out, I pose for a couple pictures and sign a few papers before driving my new Lexis home. I moved out of that shitty apartment after my first couple gigs and got a huge new apartment. I'm only one person but there's a full living room, kitchen, dining room, 4 bathrooms and 3 bedrooms. It does get lonely on my own though. Before I get into bed, I send a quick tweet on my brand new IPhone 5. _ KatyonFire just finished a concert! tired but I luv ya all! #exhausted _

Gale visits often though. He was promoted about a year ago to president and when the owner died, Gale became the new one. The first thing he did was change the name. So now, my songs are officially produced by "Mocking Jay Records." My first album, Fearless, was much softer. My recent second album was called "Fire." It's more rock I guess, but it's defiantly more me. It reached top of the charts within a week, and people have started referring to me as either the Mocking Jay as the face of the record company, or Girl On Fire. I like it though.

Well, here's a summary of the last 2 years. I changed my name after the first day. Gale brought me the record company. They told me I was good, but not good enough. I was crushed. I took singing lessons for a couple months, where I was also discovered by a modeling agent. I still model now for Hollister, Forever 21, and Victoria Secret. After the publicity and lessons, the company took me in and my album was released. I was a hit, everyone loved me.

I got a new apartment, a new car, and they hired Cinna as my personal designer who does an amazing job. Between modeling, singing, playing the guitar and piano, PLUS dancing, I was instantly on the cover of every magazine. I was the new It was annoying how the paparazzi followed me though. I don't know how many times I told them Gale and I are just friends. At least 400. They just don't get it.

I called Leevy and Madge often but never asked about Peeta. I still think about him. I haven't visited home yet, I guess I'm scared. Besides, It's clear my mother doesn't care. If she did, she would have come found me.

The next day, I get amazing news.

"You're going on tour!" Needless to say, I screamed for hours.

We're going to every state in America, including my home town in Tennessee. Peeta, I think. Maybe I'll see him. Apparently, my tours ending there, and we're spending almost a year there. Haymitch, my manager, says it's a surprise.

PEETA POV

I collapse on the bed, exhausted as Delly falls down next to me. "Oh, Peeta." She giggles in her annoying high pitched whine. God, she doesn't shut up does she? Her fingers trace the lines of my abs and she presses kisses to my jaw. Her smell is over powering, and I hate it. It's the smell of sweat and way to much perfume.

"I'm glad you called." She whispers into my ear.

"Whatever." Is all I say. I get up immediately and pull on my jeans.

"Where are you going?" Delly asks sounding horrified, her blue eyes shimmering with tears.

"Home. Did you think I would spend the night with you?" I snicker at her shocked face.

"But…but…you're my boyfriend!" She pouts, leaning in to kiss me. I pull away immediately, and put on my shirt and shoes.

"No, I'm not. I told you, this was a one time thing. A fling, a one night stand. Can you get that through your retarded brain?" I shout. She glares at me.

"Whatever, Peeta. But you'll want me back." She says stubbornly.

"Sure I will." I scoff. Delly was my best friend as a kid, but she changed. She lost a lot of weight and became a total bitch. I guess I changed too though. After Katniss left a whole in my heart, oh I'm sorry I mean _Katy. _Anyways, she's a huge star and the whole world knows she's fucking that Gale douche.

So I decided she'd never love me back. So I decided to put my looks to good use. Delly is only one of my hook ups. I mean sure she's hot but her personality is non existent. Plus, she can't seem to understand the fact that all she is, is a piece of ass for me to bang. Idiot.

The next day at school, I walk through the halls casually and confidently. I see a blonde chick and a black haired girl talking to my friends, Ryan and Thom. They look excited.

Pushing past a couple nerds (who cares about them) I get to my friends. "Dude, guess what?" Ryan says, excited.

"What." I ask, annoyed. Can't he just tell me?

"Katy Fucking Evanston is visiting our school on her American Tour!"

No. This can't happen. I mean….not that I have feelings for that bitch anymore, she's…

Who are you kidding, You love her.

I do not!

Yes you do.

Shut up.

You shut up!

Oh My God, I'm arguing with myself, WTF. And I'm losing….Anyways, I've seen _Katy _all over magazines and on TV. Her voice is still amazing and I can honestly say she's gotten even sexier. I can't tell you how many times I you know…jacked off to her pictures. In my defense, you should see the things she wears. I mean other then her concert outfits, plus those tight little dresses she wears to clubs and parties every week. And needless to say, the lingerie. There's just something about her and lace that drives me insane. Before she moved, guys were lining up to date her. But now? She's rich, hot, and an underwear model. I'll never get my chance. She kissed me because she pitied me. Nothing more.

But there's that one little part of me, that believes she loves me too.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys, not an update.

Dear, Divergent Dance Freak

Sorry about that, you're right. Retarded was so not the right word for that and It could be offensive to some people, I'm sorry. "Fucking Stupid" does seem like a better word for her doesn't it? Everyone thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows, love you guys :) Again sorry Divergent Dance Freak.

Bye! ForeverInLove18


	7. Chapter 6: Tour

RUN AWAY

Woah…Peeta's a bad ass right? And about the last chapter, remember Peeta's a broken-hearted horny teenager, he can't wait around forever. And when they meet again, he might be a bit pissed off. P.S I am shit at geography so just pretend like it all makes sense. Also the movie is like "The Vow". I don't own it or the company so don't sue! It's like "The Vow" but younger.

Chapter Six: Tour

Made a wrong turn Once or twice

Dug my way out, Blood and fire

Bad decisions, That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss "no way, it's all good"

It didn't slow me down

Mistaken, Always second guessing Under estimated,

Look, I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.

Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me.

You're so mean, When you talk

About yourself, You are wrong.

Change the voices, In your head

Make them like you Instead.

So complicated, Look happy, You'll make it!

Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game.

It's enough, I've done all I can think of Chased down all my demons,

I've seen you do the same.

Oh, Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than fuckin' perfect.

Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me.

The whole world stares so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in line and we try, try, try

But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

We change ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that? Why do I do that? (Why do I do that?)

[Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~]

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me.

You're perfect, You're perfect Pretty

pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.

Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me.

"Thank you and goodnight, San Francisco!" I scream to the crowd. Haymitch and Gale congratulates me and tells me to hang around until the fans clear out. I change into something more comfortable. Black skinny jeans, a cute crop top and boots.

cgi/set?id=61426845

After an hour of hanging out, I head onto the tour bus. It's pretty big and bright red. San Francisco was the last stop until Tennessee. I'm heading home. There aren't many people on tour with me. My prep team, Cinna and Portia my designing team, Haymitch my manager, and Gale of course. There's also this women management sent along named Effie. She's so annoying but she works with Haymitch. Keeping us on time, scheduling my appointments. At least she's useful.

"So, what's the big surprise?" I ask the next day on the way to the airport. Dressed comfy and ready for the warm weather of Tennessee.

cgi/set?id=61427921

"It's called a surprise for a reason, Catnip." Gale says rolling his eyes.

I stick my tongue out childishly and put in my headphones and turn on my iphone. Hmmm…looking for some good falling asleep music. It would defiantly have to be Ed Sheeran. I love him. Turning on Lego House, I slowly drift asleep.

"Sweetheart!" Haymitch's rough voice calls. "Get up, we're here." Groaning, I pull out my makeup bag before we get off. I'm not conceited or anything but you get used to always having to look good. I remember the huge lecture I got from Haymitch a couple weeks after my first album release. The press caught me heading out to the grocery store in old sweats. I didn't think it was a big deal but apparently it's social suicide in Hollywood.

I throw on a bit of eyeliner and mascara, and even out my lip gloss and brushing my hair. Cute. I grab my stuff and walk out the plane corridor. It's a private company jet so I didn't have to worry about other people.

The moment I step out of the plane, I'm instantly bombarded with fans and reporters. I answer some questions about my music, how I'm doing and how the tours going, before signing autographs and taking pictures. I love how I inspire these people. Especially the little girls.

A small blonde girl, around 8 or 9, approaches me with a notebook. "Will you sign this?" She asks shyly. She reminds me of Prim.

"Of course, sweetheart, what's your name?" I ask sweetly. I've always had a soft spot for kids.

"Rosie." She says. Rosie. Like Primrose. I feel my eyes mist up a bit.

"Rosie…that's a pretty name, just like you!" I tell her, blinking away tears. She smiles and thanks me for the autograph. I smile when I think about what I wrote.

"Dear Rosie. Never give up on your dreams, you're amazing. Love your new friend, Katy." I heard her squeal of joy from behind me when she opened the book. We're staying at a nice hotel in Victor's Village. A rich community somewhat near my school. It's really nice with 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a living room, and huge closets obviously for my wardrobe. We're on the 12th floor, so I can go up to the roof to relax. I like it.

After everyone gets settled into our rooms, Haymitch calls a meeting.

"So, are you going to tell me the surprise?" I ask. Haymitch nods.

"Katy, we got a call from Spyglass Entertainment. They want you to play the female lead in their new production."

"WHAT! OH MY GOD THAT'S AMAZING! I'M GOING TO BE AN ACTOR! OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS IS SO AWESOME, YAY! I LOVE YOU HAYMITCH! THANK YOU! AHHHHHHHH!" Okay, this is way to enthusiastic to be me but I don't care. After modeling and singing, I felt like I needed more. I've always wanted to be an actress and I love Spyglass Entertainment.

I know a bit about their new film already. I read in an article on "Entertainment Weekly," they had an idea in the old-ish times where a girl, from a high class family, falls in love with a poor boy with no family at all in high school. They date and keep it a secret until people find out. Her family wants her to leave him, but she doesn't, so they cut her off. Even thought they're poor, the girl and boy are happy. They get married at 18 and live out their lives together until about a year later when there's a car crash and she loses her memory. She doesn't know who he is and her parents don't want her to know. It's said to be the best romantic comedy of all times.

I'm still fan grilling in my head until I notice Haymitch's somewhat amused smirk and the worried glance of Cinna's face. Gale has an unpleasant grimace that he's trying to hide with a smile. What's going on? Haymitch has been startlingly nice too me this month…and that can only mean one thing. I voice my thoughts to them.

"Sweetheart…don't kill anyone…but management's decided you need to finish your education."

"Oh, that's not so bad. Who are we hiring?" I ask. I hope it's not one of those stuck up, snooty tutors who act like all celebrities are air-heads.

Haymitch shakes his head. "No, they want you to go back to school…your old school."

No. Effing. Way.


	8. Chapter 7: Hello Again

RUN AWAY

Thanks guys, I love you so much. I've always wanted to write really well, and unfortunately I can't, but I'm glad some people like my story, your amazing. The song is "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry but just pretend. Also, the Vow is actually in New York, but just pretend it would make sense in Tennessee because I just need it to make sense.

Chapter Seven: Hello Again

"Ugh! Why?" I screech. I'll be glad to see my friends but….those bitchy girls and the jerk guys and what if I see my mother? And Peeta…he said he loves me though. Does that mean he still loves me? Did he wait? Who am I kidding…Peeta's always been popular with the ladies, why would he wait around for 2 years for a girl who never thought he would see again?

"Look, Catnip, you left your education in 10th grade, with 2 years left. And if we put you in the advanced classes, you could graduate within a year! While working on your movie." Gale reasons.

"I don't mind going to school, it's just…the people." I say. Gale knows about my mom and the mean girls, but I never told him about Peeta.

"YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! NOW STOP BEING A BRAT!" Haymitch yells in his slurred voice, his breath heavy with alcohol. Haymitch was an amazing talent when he was a teenager like me but then he became a manager and settled down with a girl. She died of murder shortly after and he became a drunk. No one wanted to work with an old drunk guy so he almost went out of business, until me.

Glaring at Haymitch, I storm off. "FINE!" I rush up to the roof to observe. Tennessee is quiet and peaceful, all you can see is the stars and a couple buildings. It really is beautiful here. In New York, all you get is loud traffic and blinding lights.

"Hey." It's Gale.

"Hi." I reply, still not facing him.

"Are you all right?" He asks, wrapping me in a hug. I nod.

"Yeah, just being a drama queen." I say casually.

"I'll be there to help you with your homework and all too." He joked. I laugh.

"Good, because your my best friend in the whole world." I say as I turn to face him. I notice his smile, just barely falters, but it's back immediately. Is Gale upset?

"Are you okay?" I ask. He looks at me, a pale pink tint to his cheeks.

"Perfect. You want to know why?" he asks. I nod. "Because I have my best friend in the whole world with me." He says in a baby voice, quoting me. I laugh and hold him tighter, but there's still something wrong with him. I used to do that, hide my emotions. But you need emotion to sing. But it still takes ages to get me to let people in. I guess I just don't trust easily.

That night, in my dreams, I see my mother. She's shrieking like a banshee, and in her bloody hands is a bat. Prim is tied to the wall, screaming as the bat makes contact with her skin over and over again. I run to her, yelling her name, but the closer I get, the further she is. Finally, I fall into a huge pool of sticky red liquid. Blood. I try swimming up but it's no use. I sink to the bottom, my lungs on fire as I try and scream. I wake up sweating.

The next day, I'm told I have school. Since my tour is over, and filming starts next week, Haymitch says I should get a head start on school. Stupid. I get up at 6:00 am and head outside for a run. An hour later, after running, dozens of pushups and sit-ups, I take a nice hot shower. Using my special volumizing shampoo, moisturizing conditioner, and nourishing body wash, I feel fresh, awake and smell like flowers.

I dry and brush out my hair. I then use a hair curler, but only for a couple minutes to get my hair to fall in waves. The highlights in my hair, while noticeable, have faded slightly. I'll have to get Cinna to redo them soon.

I search through my closet for something suitable to wear. After seven different outfits, I give up and find Cinna.

"What kind of look are you going for?" He asks in his usual quiet, neutral tone. I pause to think before answering.

"Cute but edgy. Like I don't care, but I want to look good." I say. He grins. After a couple minutes he has the perfect thing laid out for me. Studded shorts and an awesome america crop top, to show off my toned stomach and long legs. Along with the same boots from the other day. He hands me some accessories and a leather bag filled with school supplies before examining my hair.

"No." Is all he says before taking out a straightener.

"Can you redo the highlights?" I ask.

"I can, but I like it like this." He says. I suppose he's right. The blonde is more toned down and mixes in with the brown nicely.

totally_hot_outfit/set?id=61442026

I have a quick breakfast of fruit salad before I head out.

"Wait!" Gale calls. "I'll drive you." He leads me over to his car because I obviously won't let him drive mine. My car is my baby. His is a smooth black BMW. He turns on the radio, playing my hit song "Last Friday Night." We sing together loudly, practically screaming the lyrics.

Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a menage a trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop op, whoa

This Friday night

Do it all again

This Friday night

Do it all again!

He pulls into the parking lot of the school, stopping suddenly making a loud screech. Gale always did like to make an entrance. There's a huge crowd of paparazzi, snapping pictures and screaming out at me. The students are waiting, shell-shocked.

"Katy! How do you feel to be at school again?"

"Katy! Are you and Gale Hawthorne an item?"

"Katy! We heard you were going to be in "The Vow." Any comments?" Pulling my signature "New York" hat tighter on my head, and dark shades to hide my eyes. I cover my face with hand and Gale brings me inside.

After a quick talk with the principal, we shake hands and head straight to class. To first period History. Oh goody. Gale brings me there and the moment I arrive, the class falls silent. There's roughly 20 people, split evenly between boys and girls. Peeta's not in this class but Leevy and Madge are. Squealing, I run towards them and embrace them in a tight hug, jumping up and down. The teacher coughs and we break apart. Gale is watching amused from the doorway, and I can tell several girls are eyeing him with interest. A majority of boys are staring at me.

I give Gale a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye before literally shoving him out of the room. "Well, class, we have a new student." The man drones on in a boring monotone voice. He gives me a look, which I take means, go ahead.

"Hi…um I'm Katniss Everdeen but call me that and I might kill you. It's Katy. I used to go to school here, but I left to go to New York." I motion at the hat. "I work as a model and a singer and I was just on my American tour. I'm here to film a movie, but management wanted me to come to school as well…so here I am." The guys applaud loudly and I feel slightly uncomfortable when I realize they've all probably seen me in underwear….whatever. I gave up modesty a LONG time ago.

I take a seat next to Madge and Leevy and talk the entire time, ignoring the lesson all together.

"I missed you so much!" I say. As Madge and Leevy chatter on about what I missed. There actually isn't much to talk about considering we call each other everyday. So we kind of just hugged a lot.

"Gotta Go Babes." Leevy says, "I've got baseball practice." We hug goodbye and I turn to Madge.

"What do you want to do?" She looks at me apologetically. Sorry, I've got chess club. Sighing, I say goodbye to her too. Damn, why do my friends have to be so involved?

"Hey!" I here. I see a quiet boy, probably a freshman, with thick glasses on the ground. There's a large crowd of people surrounding him and I realize he's been pushed by 3 boys. I recognize them. One is Thom. Leevy's cousin. They look fairly similar, dark haired, matching eyes and athletic body. The other is Ryan. Cool and Laid back, with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair. The last is…Peeta? What? He would never do something like this…right? Yeah, he must just be helping the boy out.

"Get up, you dumb fuck!" He yells at the boy, kicking him in the gut. Holy shit, I was way off. Peeta's…mean. Really mean. What happened to the kind boy with the bread?

"Excuse me?" I say boldly. All eyes fall on me immediately. Thom grins when he sees me, and Ryan's jaw drops, his eyes roaming my body. Ugh, I can almost feel him undressing me in his mind. Peeta on the other hand, doesn't change. His eyes are cold and stare up at me without emotion. Oh No, what happened to him? "Would you mind leaving him alone?" I ask girlishly, twisting my hair with my finger, and walking closer to Ryan, the easiest to manipulate of course.

"Oh, yeah no problem, babe." He says cooly. The young boy gets up and runs down the hall, yelling for his life.

"Great." Is all I say, before walking straight away, not looking back. But I can still feel his eyes on me. After my next class, math, I go to lunch. I can't find Leevy or Madge so I buy a salad and walk over to table. On the way, I bump into a blonde boy. Oh, crap. It's Peeta. Oh, it's not. It's Ryan. He smirks at me, okay he might be a pig, but he's pretty hot.

"Hey babe. Come sit with me." He says. It's not really a question, it's a demand. But I have no where else to go so, why not. He takes me over to his table, where Peeta, Thom and 3 other girls are sitting.

"Sup." I say to them. Thom smiles at me. We used to be friends. Not close but friends. Peeta simply looks up at me, a calculating look on his face.

"Hi." Is all he says. I recognize the girls. Delly, Mikayla (everyone calls her Micky) and Emma. Their all rather pretty but squeezed into tight tank tops and short skirts. I mean I can see their underwear! Ok, this is a bit hypocritical coming from the underwear model but…oh shut up. Actually…I don't think Delly's wearing underwear at all…gross. I find out Micky's actually very nice. Emma's all right but a bit stupid, poor thing. Delly's the leader though. She used to be ridiculously nice but now? She's a total bitch.

"So..why are you like here? Did your career like totally fail? I mean I'm not surprised you kind of suck, no offense." Okay, I'm going to kill her. Wait, Katniss. Calm down. Beat her at her own game.

"Yeah, I haven't done much have I? I mean all I've done is 2 hit albums and a modeling contract and I'm about to star in the lead of a new movie. It's so little. What have…YOU done?" I ask her in a cheerful tone. She glares back at me.

"I see you lost a lot of weight." I say kindly. She's going to kill me. Her face is red and her eyes murderous. She shrieks angrily and spins on her heel, stomping out of the cafeteria. Sharing a glance, Emma and Micky follow her. Micky rather hesitantly.

The rest of the lunch, I make casual conversation with Thom while Ryan flirts with me. Peeta still isn't talking. He's just playing on his phone. Is he that mad at me?

PEETA POV

"I love your shirt, I bet it would look even better on the floor…" Ryan says jokingly. But he's not joking. Katniss giggles and leans in closer, touching his arm. Is she doing this to kill me? Pretending like I don't care, I look at my phone and play Tetris. Delly calls me at least 9 times but I ignore her. She's a bitch anyways. Katniss eyes are flicking towards me every few minutes. She's going to talk to me later so what do I say? Do I stay mad? Yeah, I'll be cool and calm. She'll have to beg to get me back.

After lunch, I'm heading to class, when a hand grabs my arm. I'm about to punch them when I realize it's Katniss.

"Katniss." I say in greeting. She looks at me.

"Katy."

"Sorry. So what's up?"

"Really, what's up? Is that it?" She asks. I try and clear my face of emotion.

"Yes."

"What was all that with the kid? Since when were you a bully?" She asks, disappointed. The look on her face when she said that was so…sad…I instantly break.

"I'm sorry! I just got caught up on things! I didn't mean too, it's just I changed when you left, I was really upset and I just-" I stop talking when I realize I'm blurting out some embarrassing things.

"No, it's okay, I'm sorry I left." She says, tears forming her beautiful grey eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, it's all right." I say softly. I haven't spoken like this in a year. I really have changed haven't I. Oh, Katniss, you don't know the effect you have on me. I wipe the tear away carefully, not to smear the makeup she's obviously applied. I think she looks beautiful without it, but she does have an image to keep. "How about we start over?" I ask. She smiles.

"Friends?" Oh, Katniss, we kissed for crying out loud! Did you not feel it? The magic? I don't want to be your friend! I want to be your boyfriend, your lover, your husband! But I don't say that.

"Sure." Is all I say.

Great. I just friend-zoned myself.


	9. Chapter 8: Jealousy

RUN AWAY

Hey guys, I love you all a lot and just wanted to tell you President Snow isn't super evil, he's just a little mean. But he's fairly nice. Also, not sure about the twitter name, I can't remember if it's the same so just…whatever. Also, about what **Hungergamezgeek** said, sorry, I'll try and swear less, I just figured you know, because they're teens and I defiantly swear a lot so…yeah. But I'll tone it down, thanks for the advice. Love you! Also I know, Katniss would never think like this in real life, but we're imagining her as NORMAL TEENAGE GIRL. And they would think like this, because Finnick is hot. **ALSO SOME FINNICK FACTS HERE ARE MADE UP BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW A LOT ABOUT HIM. **

Also to **Divergent Dance Freak**: your welcome ;)

AND THE WEBSITE FOR THE CLOTHES IS POLYVORE WITH THE LINK AT THE END. I PUT IN THE WHOLE THING, BUT ONLY THAT PART SHOWS UP.

Chapter Eight: Jealousy

PEETA POV

"And then, Seneca Crane had a heart attack, so Gale was promoted. He changed the name of the company and helped me record my second album. And I-" Katniss, I mean Katy, is informing me of everything that happened in her career. It's not like I don't know this, her face is everywhere, but I pretend like I'm listening. A loud honk of a car horn goes off and I see an expensive BMW, I could never afford right in front of his. In the car is a tall, muscular man with perfectly styled hair and chiseled features. Gale Hawthorne. Rich, successful and good looking. Every girl's dream guy.

"Hey, Catnip." He says grinning, as he hops out of the car with a "too cool to care" attitude and wraps an arm around her waist. She smiles kisses his cheek. I'm boiling with rage when Gale turns to me, his eyes cold and eyebrows raised cockily. "And, you are?" He asks as if I'm a dog. That bastard.

"Peeta Mellark. Katy's friend." Is all I say. Gale gives Katniss a questioning look and she just shrugs it off. I guess he doesn't know about the kiss, or me in general.

"Well, I'm Gale Hawthorne, but I bet you knew that. Katy's ex-boyfriend and best friend." He says cooly, sticking out a hand. I take it, and instantly regret it because it feels like he's trying to crush my bones. Katniss doesn't notice.

"I'm going to wait in the car." Is all she says . Gale smiles at her, cheerfully before turning back to me. His face instantly changes from soft to hard.

"Stay away from my girl, got it?" Then he laughs loudly and pats me on the back.

"You're so funny!" He says for Katniss to hear. She smiles at us, like she's glad we're getting along. I just nod to Gale and watch him drive her away. She's beautiful really. But she's too famous and perfect to ever want me.

KATNISS POV

Gale is quiet. Too quiet. "Is something up?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm just surprised my little Catnip made a friend." He teases. I stick my tongue out.

"Whatever." We laugh and joke until the car is parked in front of a huge glass building. Gale takes me inside to meet the producers, to discuss how this is going to work with my schedule. I'm shocked when I get inside to see the one and only Finnick Odair with his perfect smile and sea green eyes. There are several other men there, who I recall were friends with Seneca and finally the white bearded man, president and leader of this whole project. President Snow. He's nice enough but he comes off a little scary at first.

"Katy. Come sit." He motions for the seat next to him which I gladly take after shaking his hand. Finnick smiles at me and kisses my knuckles gently.

"Finnick Odair. Charmed, I'm sure." He says. I giggle slightly. Wow, he is so hot.

"Katy Everdeen. It's a pleasure." I say, desperately trying to stop the blush on my cheeks.

"Oh, It will be." He says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. My cheeks practically on fire, I hide my face with my hair and sit back down.

They discuss boring things like salary and catering and outfits, blah blah blah. I take my phone out under the table and check my twitter.

_ KatyonFire First day of school…not so bad. In a meeting now #boring _

Immediately there's a reply.

_ Sexy_Odair KatyonFire how can it be boring when I'm here? #sexy _

Blushing, I look up and see Finnick, raising an eyebrow. I tuck my phone away and try and listen in. Finally they bring up something that I can help with.

"What about the location for the school scenes? Most schools have turned us down." Plutarch says. My head pops up and I open my mouth for the first time.

"What about my school?" I ask. This could work advantage for me, more filming means less class. And honestly, I thought being famous meant no more learning. Guess I was wrong.

The all agree and say that filming starts next week. Haymitch says it'll take away from school a little bit and I pretend like that bothers me but it's a dream come true. On the way out, Finnick stops me.

"You know, since we're going to be so in love in the movie, we should get to know each other. You wanna go out for coffee?" He asks. Wow, Finnick Odair wants to hang out with me. I might explode.

"Sure!" I say. I tell Gale to head home without me and he just nods. Finnick takes me to Starbucks and I notice the press is practically pressed against the glass, snapping away. Finnick notices me discomfort.

"Just ignore them." I nod and start conversation. I learn a lot about him. He likes sugar cubes, and eats with almost everything. He can fish, he's 24 years old, and born on April 4th. He likes the color green and blue and he's still in love with his Ex-Girlfriend Annie Cresta. I read about the big break up. Annie works in Hollister too, but I don't talk to her much. She's pretty quiet but she seems nice.

"Why did you guys break up?" I ask. He looks down.

"She didn't like how girls were all over me. I couldn't stop them, they're just my fans. She got pissed and dumped me….About a year ago." I pat his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He just nods and begins to ask me questions. Obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"What about you, fire girl? Any thing to share?" I pause to think before giving him some random information.

"I like red, black and green. I love the forest, my father taught me archery as a kid before he died, my birthday is July 14 and I'm 17. I like singing, dancing and modeling. This is my first acting job and I hate clowns." Finnick stops me at the last one.

"Why? Clowns are nice." I glare at him.

"No, they're creepy. Haven't you read "It" by Stephen King? Clowns eat children." I say stubbornly. He laughs.

"Well, I know what you're getting for your birthday." He says grinning. I have to say, Finnick really is a down to earth guy when you get to know him. The more we talk, the less I see him as some hot famous guy, and the more I see him as just Finnick. We take a couple pictures and post them online before sharing numbers and saying goodbye. On the way out, I'm bombarded with questions.

Interviews used to freak me out, but I've gotten used to answering the questions.

"Katy! What's going on with you and Finnick?"

"Katy! Are you cheating on Gale Hawthorne with Finnick Odair?"

"How's school going?"

Okay that last question was rather nice. "Finnick and I are just friends, I'm not dating Gale, I'm single and school's fine." They're still screaming out words I can't make out so I just get in my car and drive away.

When I get back to the hotel, Gale is giving me the evil eye. "What?" He gestures to the television.

"As you all know, Katy Everdeen is back in her home town of Tennessee to finis her education, which she says is "going fine" and film a new movie, her first acting job with experienced actor Finnick Odair. Once again, Katy claims she and Hawthorne are only friends, while she was seen today, getting cozy with Odair." One of the pictures we posted is shown on screen. "Is there a new celebrity couple?" Stay tuned for more, this is "The Capitol" bring you gossip every day!

The TV turns off and Gale looks at me. "Finnick Odair? He's…He's…old! And a pervert and not good enough for you!" He argues. I roll my eyes.

"I'm not dating him, Gale. We were just hanging out. Besides, he's in love with his ex-girlfriend." Gale seems to calm down. "Why does it matter to you anyways?"

"It doesn't! I just…we're friends. I don't want you to get hurt." I smile and give him a hug which he returns. Then off to bed!

PEETA POV

"Is there a new celebrity couple?" Stay tuned for more, this is "The Capitol" bring you gossip every day!" I turn the TV off. She wouldn't date Finnick Odair would she?

"Hey, on the bright side, you know she and Hawthorne aren't a thing right?" Rye, my brother says. I look at him.

"Yeah, but he told me "not to get near his girl" I say. Munching on another cheese-it, Rye answers.

"Yeah, but maybe he's just her friend. You don't know."

"Do you think she'd date Finnick Odair?" I ask quietly. Rye shrugs.

"He's hot. She might." Well, that wasn't the answer I wanted to hear but at least he's being honest.

"I'm going to bed." I announce.

"Whatever." Rye says, turning the TV back on so he can watch celebrities underwater.

In bed, I come up with a new plan. I'll be Katniss's new best friend. I do have the advantage. I get to see her eight hours, five times a week. And eventually, I'll pull her away from Gale and closer to me. And if she dates Finnick, well, I've got no shot there. But I heard Finnick was still into Annie Cresta, his old girlfriend in Los Angeles….Not that I watch all those stupid celebrity gossip shows…..okay fine I do. But only to find out stuff about Katniss, okay?

As I fall asleep, I have a blissful dream. Katniss is in my lap, we're on a stage in front of an audience. The man, I recognize as Caesar, is a TV host.

"I love Peeta so much!" She says smiling.

"Isn't that sweet? I'm so happy for you!" Caesar says, grinning. Katniss just smiles and leans in to kiss me. I wake up with a smile on my face.


	10. Author's Note Again

Aww thanks for the reviews guys :) It means a lot. And to **NMJ**, Thanks that's really sweet :) also katniss reminds me of me too right :)

And to **TragedyIsTheKey: **one, i love your username and your story :) and two, Evanston? Oh right…sorry. Let's just pretend it's Everdeen now because…well I lose track of things :p sorry people. I have these huge tests coming up and like so much homework so I'm kinda losing my mind :( Sorry.

And to the guest that said ew to delly. I totally agree but remember, she got pretty :)

Lol, just wanted to answer to a couple reviews, I love it. I'm always afraid of mean things so like when I click reviews to read, I always close my eyes and like pray there's nothing bad :P kinda stupid but I'm just like that I guess :) Love you!

I'll update soon, but remember, I'm drowning in school work :(

Later!


	11. Chapter 9: Trust

RUN AWAY

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long but my internet is broken :( I'm at a friends house now, using theirs. Enjoy! Also, yes I'm using the baking bread cliche, sorry. So overused but I just think it's adorable. SERIOUSLY SORRY FOR THE NON UPDATES! I'M TRYING :( SORRY**

Chapter Nine: Trust

Katniss POV

I'm lying in my huge canopy bed, mulling over my thoughts. I do this every night. Not intentionally, it just happens. I think about what happened that day, what might happen tomorrow, regrets, promises, secrets. Today I have a new topic. One that is rarely on my mind. Boys.

Finnick. The flirt. Sex on legs, that boy is. But I don't feel it with him and he doesn't with me. He seems conceited and a player but he's a good guy when you get down to his core and break through the walls he put up. A lot like me actually. I don't trust easily. I suppose it has something do to with family issues.

Gale. My best friend. He knows me like the back of his hand and I him. We're so alike. Stubborn, rebellious, independent. But he's acting weird. I've seen movies and TV and I know what that means. But Gale? Yes we dated but it's all over. He doesn't have feelings for me. Although I'm not so sure who I'm trying to convince anymore.

Peeta. He's…different. The boy with the bread. The baker's son. I barely know anything about him. I know he bakes and smells like pastries. I know he wrestles, his mother is abusive and his father is kind. He has 2 older brothers and a big heart. He's kind and giving, even though his life is the absolute opposite. And that makes him one of the strongest people I'll ever know.

So here's what I know. He told me he loves me and then kissed me. He was sad I left and I came back and he's a bully. Was it because of me? Did he lash out because I didn't feel the love back? Or was he always just a monster in disguise, just trying to get into my pants? Why can't I read minds? It would be so useful.

My mind wanders to the long, lingering hug and the sweet kiss we shared before I ran. It had to be real. No one can fake something like that. But back to the main problem. I don't know Peeta. I don't know his hobbies, his talents, his dreams, his secrets, his thoughts. And I'm not one to wander blindly into a relationship. So it's settled then, isn't it. Before I can act on my "little crush" I'm going to have to get to know him.

THE NEXT DAY

Katniss POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! That has to be the most annoying sound in the entire world. The alarm clock, blaring noises at me. Why do I go to school again? Waking up this early should be illegal. Just 2 more minutes of sleep and I'll get up, I think. Next thing I know, It's 8:20. Shit!

Throwing myself out of bed, I literally run into the shower and turn on the water. Shit! That's cold! I dry myself off and run to my closet. 8:22. I throw on skinny jeans and a silver top with a shredded back and a low-ish V-neck style collar. 8:23. I drag a brush through my wet hair while pulling on silver pumps and attempting to stuff large notebooks into my leather backpack. 8:24. I slurp down a pink fruit smoothie as the hair-dryer blares into my ears and runs through my hair. 8:27. I run down the stairs and jump straight into the car. "Drive!" I yell. The driver nods, slightly shocked by my random appearance and steps on the accelerator. We speed off. I check my reflection. I look fairly normal although my hairs a bit damp. I tie it up in a quick braid. Cute. I haven't worn my hair like that in ages. I swipe on some eyeliner and mascara. Even now I have to marvel at my skill. 8:28. Lip gloss and a dab of lotion and concealer. We pull up in front of the school. 8:29. The bell rings. 8:30. Crap!

I run right into homeroom, sitting in my seat as soon as the bell finishes. The teacher glances up to look at me. "Late." He says coldly. Dammit! I mean come on I was like one second late. Fuming inside, I slide down in my seat as he begins the morning announcements.

Peeta POV

"Hey Katy." She looks at me, hair swinging over her hair dramatically, her silver eyes matching her shirt light up. Breathe…..

"Yeah?" She answers me.

"I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to hang out. Like after school." I say slowly and unsure. She grins.

"Of course!" I sigh with relief.

"Cool!"

SKIP SCHOOL AT PEETA'S HOUSE.

Katniss POV

"So…" I begin awkwardly. I'm not really sure what to do now…. Peeta smiles at me.

"Why don't we watch a movie." He suggests. I shake my head. I want to learn about Peeta.

"You could teach me how to bake." I suggest. He looks surprised.

"You want to learn how to bake?" I nod. His smile grows so much it looks like his face will break. We set off to the kitchen. He brings out some dough and begins to knead it carefully and skillfully. I observe him carefully. He really is remarkable. Long blonde eyelashes, just as blonde as his perfectly styled hair and captivating blue eyes. I wish I had those eyes, I would stare at my reflection for hours, just observing they're beauty. But they wouldn't be the same as his. His skin is pale white but in a healthy way. Taking in his personality and looks, over all, he's just bright. A bright light that will never go out, kind and good to all.

He glances at me. I've been staring again. "You try." He says. I shake my head.

"Not a good idea." I shudder at the memories.

"What do you mean?" He asks confused.

"I started a fire once while making breakfast." He looks at me reassuringly.

"That happens easily. Stoves, ovens, microwaves, toasters. Fires can start all the time."

"I was making cereal." I confess, blushing bright red. Peeta pauses to stare.

"What? Katniss, how-is-th-that-poss-i-ble!" He exclaims between laughter.

"Shut up!" I retort, not really that angry. It is pretty ridiculous. I'm not even sure how it happened. One minute, honey nut cherios and the next…fire. It takes Peeta nearly 10 minutes to catch his breath and stop laughing.

"Okay," He says once he's calmed down, a slight layer of sweat on his forehead and his whole face is red. "Just, knead it, like this." He says as he shows me.

He moves away and lets me step forward. I stare at the dough. I smack it hard with my palm. It doesn't move. I look at Peeta, whose staring at me with disbelief.

"Really? I mean, really?" I scowl at him and he laughs at me endearingly. He likes my scowl…."Like this." He says coming up from behind. Before I can say anything, his muscular arms wrap around mine, his hands covering mine. He guides them to the bread, molding it attentively. My back is pressed directly against his front, and I can feel his muscles through the thin tee shirt. I try not to think about the fact that his groin is right by my butt.

"Like this?" I whisper, turning my head slightly so my lips graze his neck. His heart beats faster.

"Absolutely perfect." he murmurs back, his voice rough and surprisingly seductive. I press my back closer against him, if that's even possible. But he pulls away. "Um..sorry, I have to go to the bathroom." He rushes off before I can get out a word. I stand in the middle of his kitchen, bewildered.

PEETA POV

Shit! Um…Dead kittens? Rotting Flesh? My parents having sex? Okay, that did it. I don't know how much longer I can stand being friends with Katy. I glance at the reducing bulge in my pants. That was a close one. I need to learn how to control myself, or she'll think I'm just some pervert.

"I'm sorry, Katniss! I just really had to pee." I say as I walk out the bathroom, flushing the toilet for good measure. She looks suspicious and confused but seems to accept my excuse.

"Why do you call me that." She asks. I look at her.

"Katniss?"

"Yes."

"Because it's your name."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Not for a while now."

"You're still Katniss to me."

"Why?" I break down now. It's now or never, right?

"Because, Katniss is who you really are. I know everyone calls you Katy but Katniss is who you used to be. The you I fell in love with." I announce truthfully.

KATNISS POV

Wow. I mean like wow. Peeta really wears his heart on a sleeve. I move closer to him, my heart beating loudly and my mind clouded with doubt, mistrust, confusion, and…love?

"You really love me?" I ask. His beautiful eyes stare right into mine.

"I do. I always will." he pauses, "Do you love me?" I stare at him thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No!" I cut him off. "It's ok, I just….I don't know. I like being around you. You make me feel…happy and myself. I think, I..." Peeta shushes me.

"It's all right. You don't have to answer. But will you…." He takes a deep breath.

"Katniss Lillian Everdeen." How did he know my middle name? Oh right, I'm famous. But something makes me feel that he knew before I was famous. That's when my epiphany happens. I used to be pretty invisible at school. A couple friends, never loud or outspoken, the only recognizable thing I did was break the school archery record. And let's face it, no one cares. It's a dying art. But he saw me when I was invisible. He always saw me for me. That's why I don't hesitate when he asks.

"Will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" His lips are parted slightly and I can tell he's holding his breath. Literally.

I answer by pressing my lips, for the second time in my life, against his.


End file.
